club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Stronk's Family Dinner
"Really awesome food, and fun and safe for the entire family! The hygiene rating is 4? It should be 5!" -Boom Boom Pukie Beating Today. Stronk's Family Dinner '''is a diner in Club Penguin for families, not for cancerous fam fams. They serve Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, and is located next to The Ultimate Pookshit Death Mall. The mascot is an energetic mouse named Momon and she is known for beating a Pukie named Mia. This is commonly advertised in the popular magazine/newspaper, The Pookshit Killing Times. Appearance The diner is very large. In the front, there is a sign that with the logo and the mascot, Richie raping a female cat pukie. Inside the front, there is a small bar for Penguins from all ages: mothers, fathers and teens too! By the way they also kill mumus, dudus and biggies, LOL! Next to that is the seating area for big families and killing fam fams!. And of course, a place to order food. To entertain Penguins, there is a stage where robots entertain by torturing pukies, which is a lion, a crocodile, and a gorilla. They occasionally play any kind of songs. There is also and arcade for teen Penguins, not for biggies! It is quite common to see them at the arcade. Some areas in the diner is party rooms, for baby penguins birthdays and not for pukies! Arcade Games The Menu ''Breakfast'' '''Breakfast/Food * Sunny side up eggs * Bacon * Pancakes (sometimes with a filling. IE: berry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, etc) * Blini (Eastern European pancakes) * Teddy Town/Bunny Barn/Turtle Tots/Puffle/Elmo shaped pancakes or waffles * Donuts * Sugar cereal Breakfast/Beverages * Fruit Juice * Water * Milk * Tea * Coffee (decaf, mocha) * Iced Tea Lunch Lunch/Food * Sandwiches (cheese, ham, tuna, turkey) * Soup (Bunny Barn or Teddy Town soup) * Any character themed Mac and Cheese * Spaghetti (character themed mostly) * Garlic Bread * Fruit Salad Lunch/Beverages * Milk * Water * Fruit Juice * Lemonade * Cream Soda * Smoothie * Lemon Crusher (frozen lemon drops crushed up and made into a beverage, often served with a lime) Dinner Appetizer * Salad * Fruit Salad * Soup * Cheese Fondue * Shrimp/Crab Cocktail * Nachos * Cheesy Rolls * Crunchy Dippers (Crunchy items like Pieces of Baguette and Vegetables served with a few dips) * Mozzarella Sticks * Chips and salsa/guacamole * Sushi * Cheese Bread with Dipping sauce * Garlic Knots * Bread and Butter Main Course * Pasta with cheese * Mac and cheese * Lasaugna * Ravioli * Pizza (Cheese, chicken, veggie) * Cornish game hen * Tacos * Tamales * Chimichangas * Dover Sole * Fish and Chips * Cracked Crab Sides * Salad * Steamed Veggies * Burger and fries * Frozen yogurt * Fruit salad * Corn on the cob * Mashed potatoes * Mozzarella Sticks * Quesadilla Dessert * Cookies * Cupcakes * Assorted candies * Donuts * Pie * Pudding cup * Ice cream cone * Chocolate bars * Sundae (chocolate, caramel, strawberry, sprinkles) Category:Restaurants, Bars, or Diners Category:Owned By Gretchen (StarButterflyBFF)